On Writing Original Characters
by ehcorns
Summary: Things to consider when writing your original character. Due to ffnet regulations, the rest of the guide can be found on my tumblr page. The link is on my profile. Cheers!


**Please Note** : this is not meant in any way to shame, insult, or invalidate anyone's work, but acts as a tool for those considering or in the process of writing OHSHC fanfiction.

 **Update: An individual left a review concerning this post and what FFnet considers a story. I will leave this up, but will not be adding to this guide because of this.**

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

 **1\. Finances: the cost of private school**

 **2\. The Rerun: why your story is boring**

 **3\. Actions and the elusive consequences**

 **4\. Appearance: when personality and actions aren't enough**

4.1. The Uniformed: dreaded yellow dress

4.2. Attractiveness is subjective

4.3. Death to originality: cross-dressing

4.4. Character descriptions

 **5\. Origins: the new student trope and more**

5.1. New student trope

5.2. Why do they have to be American?

5.3. Family relations

 **6\. Editing**

 **7\. Additional Resources**

* * *

 **1\. Finances: the cost of private school**

Scholarships: they are not given out like hotcakes. A "commoner" character would still need to be pretty rich to attend the school on a partial scholarship. Private schools are ridiculously expensive. I can't imagine what Ouran Academy's university costs.

Let's start this off with a little bit of math. It seems that most private schools range from $10,000 to $20,000 (USD) per academic year in the United States, sometimes reaching $40,000 or higher. I did a bit of research ( _The cost of education a child in Japan_ on ), and found a spreadsheet of national estimates from 2008. Furthermore, Ouran Academy most likely far exceeds these averages. According to the blog post, the average private high school costs 3,230,000 yen (about $29,100 USD). These include all costs, like tuition, admission fees, uniform, textbooks, etc…

After looking around at other sites, I have found that the average price range of private schools is $20,000 to $40,000 USD, about the same as the United States. The poverty line in Japan is about $14,300 USD. On a side note, the Japanese government provides subsidies for public school students, but not for private school students.

To conclude this section, it is important to consider the financials of your character's family. Ask yourself, are they rich, a "commoner," or somewhere in-between?

* * *

 **2\. Reruns: why your story is boring**

A common issue with fanfiction about television shows is the word-for-word recap of each episode (same goes for movies). These stories tend to follow the same script with little variation and a quick description of what the characters are doing. If I wanted the exact dialogue, then I would go and watch the show itself. If it is necessary to move the plot forward to include some of the show's scenes, then that is fine, but _moderation is key_. OHSHC aired in 2006, more than ten years ago. Fanfiction is not about reusing what already exists; it is about exploring the possibilities of the fandom—the "what-ifs."

* * *

 **3\. Actions and the elusive consequences**

Or: why I hate your character.

It seems a popular trend to write sassy, sarcastic characters. The main issue is: reactions. I have read plenty of stories where the protagonist is rude or sarcastic and the other characters in the scene do not react realistically. Actions have consequences. Just because your character is pretty does not mean they get a free pass to be a jerk.

Now, I love using sarcasm, but people react differently to it. Sarcasm is considered impolite, and is sometimes offensive. Who you are using sarcasm on and the context greatly affects the outcome. Would you use it at a job interview? Do you use it on your parents? What about your friends? Just the other day I bequeathed one such sarcastic quip to my mother. She told me, "ehcorns, don't be disrespectful." Well, not really the reaction I was looking for, but one I should have expected. You can't get away with sarcasm with everyone. Some people will call you out on it, some will ignore it, and some will laugh. It depends on the relationship between those involved and the circumstances.

Take advantage of this! Want to highlight negative tension between two characters? Their reactions can provide excellent fodder for drama. The possibilities are endless.

Also: times have changed—do not point out what you think is someone's gender/sex. Treat it like pregnancy: don't mention it unless they do. You never know, they may just be fat. So don't ask when they're due. Likewise, don't assume you know someone's gender.

* * *

 **4.** **Appearance: when personality and actions aren't enough (but they are)**

 **4.1. The Uniform: dreaded yellow dress**

Within the first chapter of a new student story, I guarantee there will be a negative comment on the girl's uniform. Anyone who has seen the show knows the dress is ridiculous for a high school uniform (compared to Ouran's brown middle school uniform that Haruhi once wore). Criticizing the girl's uniform is not necessary. It does not advance the plot (unless part of the plot includes the character petitioning for a new uniform or something of the like).

Haruhi did not wear the uniform because she could not afford it. The only reason your character should not be wearing the uniform is if they can't afford it (or they don't even attend Ouran—cue _Mean Girls'_ " _she doesn't even go here!_ "). Even then, the Host Club gave Haruhi a uniform. So, it is likely that the school can "work something out" with your character (if they are a scholarship student.). However, if you are set on distinguishing your character by appearance, then at least have them wear something school-appropriate. I hardly think combat boots and ripped jeans would fly in a prestigious private school. They would most likely get a warning after their first day to wear something more conservative.

 **4.2. Attractiveness is subjective**

What is attractive to one person may not be attractive to another. The Host Club themselves take advantage of this using their "types." So, when your character walks into a classroom and all the students are drooling over them? That's a little farfetched. Remember Bella Swan from _Twilight_? All the boys fawned over her, even though she was mildly pretty and had the personality of a wooden plank.

Sure, your character can be popular. Just make sure that they have some likeable qualities. They have to earn that popularity. Seika Ayanokoji was popular to an extent, but only because of her status as royalty. When people found out that she was mean, they rejected her. Think about people you know or knew of. Why were they popular? Was it because they were outgoing and friendly? Were they really fun to be around? Did they participate in a lot of clubs and community service? There are certain traits that people really gravitate toward.

 **4.3. Death to originality: cross-dressing**

The horse is dead. Let's stop beating it. The whole plot of OHSHC centers on Haruhi cross-dressing. Does your character really need to be a part of the Host Club to make an impact? Do they really need to cross-dress?

 **4.4. Character descriptions**

Think of your favourite character's appearance. Name two or three physical traits. Now try naming more. Next, try listing aspects of their personality. Which list has more? Probably the latter. Appearance can play a significant role in certain stories, but can also have little impact as well. Let's take J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_. Harry has messy black hair like his father (this plays a role when his aunt cuts it off and it regrows overnight, hinting at his magic potential), green eyes like his mother (also, serves a repeated role in the story), and a lightning bolt-shaped scar (courtesy of ol' Moldy-shorts). See what I'm getting at? Three main traits, and yet they serve a function in the story. The same goes for Ron Weasley (he gets picked on for his red hair and freckles because he's part of a large, yet poor family) and Hermione.

When you think about these characters, there is something else that comes to mind: their personality traits. Hermione is incredibly intelligent and Harry is stupidly heroic. Their appearances take a back seat to their personalities.

Let's go back to Ouran characters. Kyoya has glasses, dark hair, and is considerably handsome. That's all I can think of, so what about his character? Well, it's complex. He's clever, cunning, and loyal and caring toward his friends. He steps back to let Tamaki find happiness with Haruhi (in the manga). What does that say about his character? What about when he kept a lady from getting scammed at the mall? Remember: show, don't tell.

Avoid the laundry lists. I don't care if your character has purple eyes or pale skin. Plenty of people in Japan have pale skin. Tamaki has purple eyes in the anime, and blue in the manga. Does your character need brightly coloured eyes or hair to make them exceptional?

Ask yourself: is it relevant to the story? If I remove this, will it affect my story? This can be applied to virtually any content in the story. Does it advance the plot or character development?

* * *

 **5\. Origins: the new student trope and more**

 **5.1. New student trope**

A new student sees and experiences everything we already know is there (because this is fanfiction and most readers have seen the show). We know what Ouran looks like and what the host club is, so is there a need to re-establish all of it? We know the school is a gaudy pink, no need to comment on it. Most of the students attending Ouran will be used to that sort of display of wealth, so for them it will pass right over their heads. Use your character to establish things when necessary.

You can bring attention to your character in different ways than them being new. There are countless ways to introduce a character. Why start at the beginning of a new school year? Why not start when your protagonist _does_ something instead of something happening to them? Make your character an _active_ character rather than passive. Explore the consequences of your protagonist's actions. Have fun with how they meet their love interest(s)! Haruhi already stumbled across Music Room #3. She already broke a vase and owed a debt—alone. Be creative! Like I said, fanfiction is meant to explore what didn't happen in canon.

 **5.2.** **Why do they have to be American?**

If your character is American because you are American, I understand. Cultural differences are hard to write. But! A little research goes a long way. If you make a mistake that's okay—own up to it, edit it, and move on. Try writing a Japanese protagonist. You may surprise yourself.

 **5.3. Family relations**

Ask yourself: does your protagonist have to be a sibling of a main character to drive the plot? The main characters already have established families. Tamaki is an only child, the twins have a younger sister (not sure when she's born), Mori and Honey are cousins (each with a brother), and Kyoya has two older brothers and an older sister. Why not try a minor character? Check out the OHSHC wikia page for a complete list of all characters in both the anime and manga.

* * *

 **6\. Editing**

Changing the font and size when you are editing your own work to make it easier to catch mistakes. If you find editing difficult, try getting a beta. It's okay to make mistakes. I've probably made some errors in this guide. Remember: quality over quantity. It's not a race. Take your time when editing. This isn't a college paper; there is no deadline unless you impose one on yourself. Countless times, I see repeated words, misspelled names, and incorrect words. "Barely" does not equal barley. One's a type of grain. Defiantly is not the same as definitely. Check your work. Simple stuff.

* * *

 **Additional Resources**

-springhole . net - hundreds of articles on writing

-OHSHC wikia page - for more information on characters and locations.

-wikipedia is your friend


End file.
